Grand Theft Auto: Parenthood
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: Toni Cipriani is an emotionless killer. Working with the Leone Crime Family has hardened his heart, but all ice needs to melt is a bit of heat. Meeting an orphaned girl on a mission, Toni begins to see that his life is not just killing and stealing. But can he get the courage to stand up for himself?


**I've had an epiphany. Enough people make good guys bad or bad guys more bad.**  
**Why not make a bad guy good? Grand Theft Auto: Parenthood is just that sort of**  
**story. Here's a summary:**

**Liberty City is the worst place in America. It's full of lowlifes, hit men, and plain**  
**old gangsters. But when Toni Cipriani meets a girl, he learns that even the lowest hit**  
**man can be the friendliest father. In this next chapter of the life of Toni Cipriani, he**  
**undertakes his most daring mission yet: raising a 12 year old girl.**

**Now, since few people know Toni, here's his bio:**

**Toni Cipriani is a middle-aged man who works for the Italian Leone crime family in**  
**Liberty City. He also takes side jobs, and really annoys the Liberty City Police**  
**Department (LCPD). He killed a made man, then became a made man himself. He**  
**is a deadly killer, but tried not to get back into crime, showing he's got a good side.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Grand Theft Auto games or any of it's characters. All**  
**rights belong to Rockstar and Rockstar North, plus any other helper companies. I**  
**own the girl. Rated K+ 10 for possible scenes of violence.**

A man walked into a nicely furnished office. He timidly knocked on the  
door, which was a strange feeling considering that he messed with the cops for  
fun. A grunt came from inside, and Toni Cipriani walked in.  
"Ah, Toni! Good to see you!" An aging man said upon seeing the middle-  
aged Italian. Salvatore Leone was the founder and head of the Leone crime family  
in Liberty City, and Toni owed him his life.  
"Mr. Leone, I have that report on recent Sindacco activity." Toni said. He  
told in length about his mission into the Sindacco crime family, and that they were  
trying to sell busted cars to links that lead to the Leones.  
"Sir, if those cars get here, they could find our HQ, or even worse. They  
could be rigged to blow up, or have a tracking device." Salvatore seethed in anger.  
"Those Sindaccos are forgetting their place. I'll have to deal with them. In  
the meantime, I heard there's a thief in the local junkyard we own, over in  
Hepburn Heights. Deal with it."  
"Yes, Mr. Leone." Toni said, then turned to walk away. The old man  
snapped his fingers and reached into his drawers, rustling the papers for  
something. Then he found what he was looking for, and held up a fat envelope.  
"Toni, hold up a minute. This is for you." He threw the envelope to Toni,  
who found over $5000 inside.  
"Thanks, Don Salvatore." Toni nodded, then stepped outside. After a few  
hallways and one elevator, he stepped into the hot summer air of Liberty City. Not  
wanting to attract the LCPD again, he got into his own car and revved the engine.

"What's your name?" Toni asked.  
"What's yours?" The girl shot back.  
"I asked first!" Toni said indignantly. She nodded.  
"Alright, but I want your name afterwards." She said, scraping the staff a  
little closer. He nodded solemnly and crossed his heart.  
"My name's Kiara. I don't remember my last name."  
"Toni." He said. "Toni Cipriani. Before we continue, do you have a house  
or something?" She nodded and beckoned for him to follow her.

-LC-  
-

Toni was impressed by the girl's home. It was made of old car parts, so it  
had a refrigerator (made with an air conditioner and a metal box.), a furnace (an  
old heater.), and an impressive light display (old headlights.) Everything was  
powered by the original power supply for the compactor. All in all, it was amazing  
for a kid.  
"So, how old are you?" He asked before sipping from a soda. Kiara seemed  
to have an abundance of Sprite, Fresca, and Coke. He would rather have a Bud-  
Lite, but this was a good substitute.  
"Twelve. Going on 13 in a few months." She replied, throwing her fifth can  
behind her. She, so far, had drank two Sprites, two Coca-Cola's, and one Diet Dr.  
Pepper. He was surprised at her age, he had thought she was younger.  
"Parents?" He dared to ask. She paused mid-sip.  
"Dead. Killed by a few people from the Mafia. My dad was always  
gambling. My mom was in the police business. I was with a friend that day, or I  
wouldn't be talking to you."  
"I'm sorry." Toni said with real sympathy, which surprised him. He was  
normally emotionless and deadly, now he was filled with emotion and caring.  
Today was full of surprises for him.  
"Are you going to take me to an orphanage? Or to jail? Or even just kill  
me? That guy that was chasing me was intent on hurting me bad." Toni spit out his  
soda in surprise.  
"Kid, listen here. I may have had a bad past, and I have turned in my fair  
share of people to jail, and I might, just might, bring you to an orphanage. But you  
won't go to jail, and I will not, WILL NOT hurt a 12-year-old girl. Understood?"  
She nodded. And that was when an idea formed in his head.  
"Wait here." he told Kiara before exiting the dwelling and pulling out his  
cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.  
"Hello?" an elderly woman said.  
"Hello mom." Toni greeted.  
"Toni! How are you doing, son?" Mrs. Cipriani said.

"I am good, mom. Listen, what do you think my chances of success at  
parenting would be?" He asked. He heard a laugh from the other end.  
"Ah, Toni. You should know by now that you can do anything  
successfully. Bring the child over for dinner someday. Oh, there's the door. Ariva  
Denchi!" The line clicked as Toni's mom disconnected. He smiled an went back  
inside.  
"Kiara, I have a proposal for you." He asked the young girl, who looked up  
and leaned forward a little.  
"You don't have a home, and I wouldn't dare put you in an orphanage, so  
how would you like to come live with me?" Now Kiara spit out her soda, and Toni  
chuckled. She jumped up.  
"Would I ever! You would be the COOLEST dad EVER! Oh boy, can I  
really?" She suddenly was an unstoppable maelstrom of talk, and Toni had to wait  
patiently for her to finish.  
"Yes, you can really." He interrupted. She smiled and blushed slightly at  
her bout of craziness before turning to pack her bag. She had very little  
belongings: A picture of two people, most likely her parents, a blanket, a few pairs  
of clothes, some money, and an old pocket watch.  
"It was my dad's." She explained. Toni nodded, and they walked out to his  
car together. Opening the trunk and putting Kiara's things inside, the Italian  
criminal and his new friend drove off to his apartment.

-LC-  
-

"Of course, I wouldn't have taken you in if I was still living in my old  
apartment. Luckily for you, I upgraded last week." Toni Cipriani said as he  
opened the door to his apartment. It was a penthouse, and it had a view of all of  
Liberty City from it.  
"Whoa! You live here?" Kiara asked, her mouth agape. Toni reeled back a  
bit.  
"Why is it so unlikely I live here?"  
"Well…" The girl started. "This is so clean, elegant, and fancy. No offense,  
but you're greasy, clumsy, and look kinda' like a hobo who I met once while on  
the run." The Italian man felt offended, but a quick sniff of his armpits told him he  
should probably take a shower.  
"Sorry. I usually look pretty spiffy, but work has left little time for  
cleanliness."  
"What do you do, anyway?" Kiara asked. Toni inhaled through his teeth.  
He should have expected this.  
"Well… I am a business man, in a way. People send me to do jobs for  
them, or sometimes I am hired as a bodyguard. I am kind of an all-around guy."

Perfect answer! Unfortunately, Kiara seemed skeptical. Finally, she let off a grin  
and walked off.  
"Works for me!"

As he watched her unpack in the guest room, he smiled at the thought of a  
life outside of crime. Then he remembered a big issue.

Don Salvatore.

**CLIFFHANGER! First chapter of my first GTA story, not too shabby! Enjoyed?**  
**Hated? For those people who say this sucks because it's a GTA story without**  
**intense gore, there's more to a game than killing. Because it's an open world game,**  
**each character has a life outside the gameplay. Remember that. AVANTE!**


End file.
